Cuando Estoy Sin Ti
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: Él la extraña, ella también, que pasa cuando dos amantes se separan... Imaginense a cualquier pareja, libre de todo favoritismo de parejas. ADVERTENCIA:lemon


**Cuando estoy sin ti**

Se fue...

Se fue y no se cuándo la podré volver a ver...

No me dio tiempo ni para despedirme de ella como era debido. Había sido muy grosero con ella cuando me dio la noticia de que se iría. No era mi intención lastimara como lo había hecho, solamente, era que sabía que me era difícil aceptar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de mi vida. Ella se alejaba de mi, gracias a las últimas ofertas de trabajo que se ofrecían en su campo de trabajo. Sabía que ella quería mejorar y ser la mejor en su rama. Pero eso era demasiado, se iba del país por la oferta en un trabajo que había soñado desde que había entrado en la carrera.

Ahora aquí estaba yo, sentado en la oscuridad de nuestro departamento con una botella de alcohol en la mano. No se cuanto tiempo me la he vivido ahí pero se que ha sido bastante, consulto el reloj cada dos minutos pensando que ha pasado media hora, sabiendo que no han paso ni la mitad de esos minutos. Estoy realmente jodido por aquello. Se qué nunca se lo había dicho, pero la quise como jamás creo haber querido a alguien en mi vida.

**Cuando estoy sin ti te necesito, 26 del 08 06  
El tiempo pasa mas lento que nunca, sin ti... te quiero**

Han pasado algunos meses, y para mi todo es lo mismo. Extraño su hermosa voz llamándome alegremente, el calor de sus brazos cuando me rodeaba cuando nos encontrábamos al tener un momento en el que podíamos solamente pensar en nosotros dos. Esos suaves y tiernos labios besando los míos o susurrando mi nombre cuando la hacía mía. Todavía la siento aquí cerca, en esos días fríos en los que se que no esta para abrigarme; puedo cerrar los ojos y sentirla abrazándome diciendo que me quiere. Extraño el sonido de su voz, necesito hablar con ella, saber que esta bien, no quiero que me olvide, sabiendo que todo lo que ha pasado. Tomo el móvil sabiendo que no vale la pena, ella ha cambiado el suyo teniendo la lada de aquel país. Juego un rato con el hasta que llego a mis fotografías, en todas aparece ella, sola o conmigo. Acaricio la parte de la pantalla en donde esta su rostro mientras noto como pequeñas y minúsculas lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Y duermo, me duermo para volver a verla, es el único consuelo que puedo llegar a tener en estos momentos, no quiero perderla y me aferro a esos recuerdos sabiendo que son mi salvavidas en este mar de dolor. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos teniendo por lo menos unos minutos para poder sonreír.

**07 del 12 del 06  
Te necesito, a pesar de la distancia, te noto cerca  
Te quiero, para mi, eres perfecta estes donde estés  
No quiero perderte, no quiero perderte. ¡joder!**

Todo empezó en la educación superior, los dos no nos habíamos visto, siendo de dos grupos totalmente diferentes en ese entonces. Yo siendo el capitán del equipo de soccer, ella una de las cerebritos de la generación. Nunca nos habíamos volteado a ver; hasta ese día. Solamente fue por el momento en que chocamos en el cambio de clases. Yo le había tirado los libros así que se los levanté quedándome sorprendido al ver su rostro. Tenía unos ojos hermosos siendo ocultados por unos enormes lentes. Una cabellera amarrada en una trenza que llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda, sabiendo que era más larga de lo que aparentaba. Sus ropas hacían que nadie se fijara en ella. Era demasiado holgada dejando que toda la cubriera, dejando que sus curvas desaparecieran. Apenada tomo rápidamente sus libros de mis manos y me dio un beso en la mejilla como gratitud.

La vi alejarse mientras seguía sintiendo aquel calor que me habían dejado sus labios. Seguí con mi camino ya que me negaba a entrar a clase. Día con día no podía quitarme su rostro de mi cabeza. A tal grado estaba grabada en mi mente que deje a mi novia sabiendo que ya no la quería como antes. Afortunadamente ella lo entendió perfectamente y empezamos a tratarnos como amigos, ahí entendimos que solamente habíamos salido siendo presionados por nuestras amistades. Así que me vi en la tarea de buscar a esa chica por todos lados. Iba a los lugares en donde normalmente estaba, las cafeterías, cualquier club deportivo, en fin pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lado. Sabía que no había soñado con ella así que poco a poco fui empezando a buscar en cada aula, no la había visto en los demás salones de cualquier club, así que fui a buscar entre otras aulas haciendo que muchas se emocionaban al verme asomarme por sus aulas. Los veía seriamente a todos mientras la buscaba. No tenía ni idea de donde dominios la podría encontrar. Afortunadamente la encontré en el último salón en el que me permitía entrar. Ya las generaciones de abajo me molestaban de sobremanera. Me asome y la vi leyendo un libro. Sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella, sintió que la observaban y me volteo a ver.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo dejando su libro a un lado.

Me que como un total estúpido al escuchar su voz. Era muy suave como si acariciara cada una de las palabras que formulaba. Y así empezó todo. Todo siendo los mejores ocho años de mi vida. Me costo trabajo haciendo que me creyera que la quería, trabaje muy duro para lograr mi objetivo pero había válido la pena el esfuerzo. Después de haber luchado dos meses por aquello, había recibido un beso de su parte dejando a todo mundo en la cafetería sorprendido a sabiendo que yo le estaba correspondiendo.

**Lo siento si desconfío, lo siento  
No quiero que tus labios besen otros que no sean los míos**

Mejoro su apariencia convirtiéndose en una de las mujeres más hermosas al ingresar a la universidad. Se había cambiado a los lentes de contacto y empezado a maquillar, el cabello se lo había soltado haciendo que cayera graciosamente ondulado atrás de su espalda; aunque de vez en cuando se lo amarraba en una coleta. Sonreía al saber que tenía a una hermosa mujer a mi lado, siendo la envidia de muchos. Hubo muchos problemas entre los dos pero nunca haciendo que los dos termináramos, era una relación como muchas otras; altas y bajas pero siempre juntos. Hasta ese día, yo ya me imaginaba un futuro a su lado, una hermosa familia a su lado, pero todo aquel futuro que había planeado años atrás había sido destruido en un sólo segundo. Ahora yo estaba sólo aquí en casa, en este departamento que ambos habíamos comprado. Todo lo había dejado tal y como ella le gustaban las cosas. Me he hecho cada vez más débil, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y me veo cada vez más patético soltando lágrimas en cualquier lugar que paso que me recuerda a ella.

**Es que la impotencia de no tenerte, no poder tenerte  
Hacen que pase los días llorando pensando en cuando volveré a verte.**

Despierto cada vez más rápido; bañado en sudor. Sabiendo que tengo miedo. Abro la portátil cuando me despierto y abro el correo electrónico; escribo todo aquello que quiero decirle, quiero verla, abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho para volver a besarla y darnos todos aquellos besos que tenemos pendientes; volver a sentir su piel pegada a la mía mientras nos entregamos al placer que solamente llegamos a tener con el contacto del otro. Releo una y otra vez todo lo que le escribo, y siento que mi corazón vuelve a partirse en mil pedazos. La guardo nuevamente como un borrador; sabiendo que no soy capaz de mandárselo. Me levanto de la cama sabiendo que sólo una cosa puede volver a hacer que duerma, vuelvo a la cava y saco otra botella de ahí, me es indiferente cual puedo llegar a tomar; busco el mismo objetivo, perder el conocimiento por aquel líquido. Me acuesto sin siquiera cubrirme, abro la botella y le bebo haciendo que sólo con ese primer trago la vacíe considerablemente.

**Tengo miedo en el interior que estremece mi pecho  
Dios nos separaste en kilómetros, joder yo que coño te he hecho.**

Hoy me decidí, no pienso perder tu amor; abro rápidamente la portátil al llegar a la oficina, leo todos los borradores que he querido mandarle desde que los había escrito, escojo el más apropiado y lo mando. No saber si lo contestará o no, se qué la lastime de la peor manera posible. Cierro mi portátil, y me pongo a trabajar. Es lo único que se que puedo hacer para no pensar en ella el día entero.

Al medio día vuelvo a mi portátil, debo revisar unos documentos que me mandaron, abro ambas cuantas pronosticando que se que no me daría una respuesta todavía. Reviso primero mi cuenta personal y me asombro al ver que ha respondido.

Dudo… dudo en abrirlo. No se qué me podría contestar. Dejo mejor ese mensaje hasta el final; se que de todos modos lo leeré. Intento volverme a concentrar en el trabajo pero regreso una y otra vez al buzón viendo ese mensaje. No lo logro soportarlo una vez más, rápidamente lo abrió intentando pensar de manera positiva. Poco a poco empiezo a leer el mensaje, palabra por palabra, letra por letra. Sonrió al terminar de leerlo. Se que todavía me quiere, se que esta igual que yo. Se que me quiere y que me extraña; le regreso el mensaje algo emocionado, se que lo nuestro no ha acabado. Regreso al trabajo con más ánimo de los últimos días. Grito internamente que la quiero cada día más, con cada fibra de mi ser. Después de meses por fin logro sonreír, veo que no todo esta perdido en estos días. El trabajo se vuelve menos tedioso al saber que no tengo nada de que preocuparme, ambos seguimos sintiendo lo mismo que el otro.

**Si hoy mi único deseo es que no tengamos fin  
Paso las noches gritando, ¡te quiero!, debajo de mi cojín**

Por fin puedo contactarla aunque sea vía video llamada. Estoy nervioso, como si fuera de nuevo un adolescente. Me arreglo ya que se que me he demacrado los últimos meses, he perdido bastante peso. Intento lucir lo mejor posible para ella, no quiero que vea que tan mal estoy. Logramos hacer contacto, la señal no es tan buena pero me conformo, puedo ver su rostro; es mil veces más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Sonrió como un completo estúpido al verla. Se vuelve a sonrojar con solo saber que la veo a la distancia, no ha cambiado en nada; empezamos a hablar, simples trivialidades como sí nos estuviéramos conociendo. Poco a poco volvemos a hablarnos como sí no estuviéramos separados, suelta un par de lágrimas diciendo que me extraña; yo le respondo diciendo que yo también, me apena el no poder abrazarla, no poder secar con mis dedos sus lágrimas para apartarlas de su rostro. No poder besarla para que no piense en ello. Intento de todas las maneras posibles decirle que todo esta bien, que esta forma de contactarnos servirá para no extrañarnos. Se calmas después de unos minutos, sonríe sabiendo que sabe que yo estoy internamente igual que ella. Me regaña diciendo que debo alimentarme mejor, pensando en que cree que estoy comiendo comida chatarra; prefiero que piense eso a que sepa la verdad. No hablamos demasiado, la diferencia de horario esta en contra nuestra, me despido sabiendo que pudo verla aunque fuera de esa manera. Me susurra un leve "te amo" mientras le sonrió; sabe que siempre me ha costado decírselo. De todos modos, se que no tengo palabras para que sepa todo lo que siento por ella. Cierro la portátil, soltando una pequeña y solitaria lágrima, no tiene idea de cuanto deseó poder estar a su lado.

**Es tan fuerte lo que siento, inexplicale de decir  
No existen palabras pa describir lo que tu me haces sentir**

Mi vida nunca había sido fácil, me costo mucho lograr ser la persona que soy en este momento, mis padres, aún teniéndolos presentes no era lo mismo; prácticamente me las valía por mi mismo a la edad de ocho años. Agradecí todo lo que me dieron, excepto el cariño que jamás pude recibir. Siempre estaban ocupados, el trabajo, negocios, viajes, su vida. Me querían por ser su hijo y no había duda en ello, sólo que me lo demostraban de manera equivocada. Eso me convirtió en alguien fuerte y se puede decir que algo frío, nunca había aprendido realmente a querer a alguien, hasta el día en el que la conocí. Estando sin ella a mi lado, no me costo trabajo volver a ser la persona que era antes de ella. No me importaba nada más, sabiendo que de vez en cuando cada mujer que se me acercaba, estaban dispuesta a cualquier cosa solo con llamar mi atención. Las rechazaba inmediatamente hablándoles fríamente o ignorándolas, ella y solamente ella esta en mi mente día y noche; no puede haber otra persona en la que quiera o deba pensar. Sabía como era, a pesar de mi lucha por demostrarte que la quería, sabía que no tenía una definición exacta de esa palabra. Poco a poco, los dos empezamos a aprender nuevas cosas del otro; de alguna forma ella me hizo más blando me enseño todo aquello que me falto, me enseño el significado de querer a alguien de tal manera que desde ese momento sabía que no quería sentir aquello por nadie más. Estuvo cuando más lo necesite, en todos mis fracasos, enojos, alegrías y tristezas; nunca me dejo sólo y sólo así aprendí todo lo que necesitaba.

**Cuando estoy sin ti, cuando estoy sin ti nada existe  
Mi corazón estaba cerrado y tu eres la unica que lo abriste  
Jure no creer en el amor para no sufrir mas de lo que sufrí  
Y tu hiciste que creyera en todo en lo que jamas creí  
Son sensaciones que nunca había sentido y no quiero perderlas**

Todo lo que habíamos vivido era único, y aún la sigo extrañando. Llevo días sin poder contactarla sabiendo que me estoy volviendo loco. Su trabajo y el mío nos satura demasiado, no entiendo como antes podíamos estar juntos. Quiero tenerla a mi lado y abrazarla, haciéndole creer que podemos estar así el resto de nuestras vidas, sin necesitar de lo indispensable para la vida. Quiero estar con ella en un lugar apartado de todo aquello a lo que estamos acostumbrados, quiero tenerla solo para mi sin que algo más se interponga.

Pienso en mil y un cosas por las que no podemos contactarnos, teniendo en cuanta el hecho de que el trabajo esta más que claro. Me pongo histérico al pensar que pude estar con otro; no quiero perderle y se que todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer si aquello pasara. La quiero a mi lado o por lo menos quiero saber que ella y yo estamos bien. Los días van avanzando poco a poco y esta ausencia me esta matando, quiero tenerla a mi lado para volver a pasar las noches solo ella, yo y esta ciudad que conocemos mejor que nuestras propias manos. Vuelvo a mi vieja rutina, recaigo en lo único que puedo llegar a soportar sabiendo que no se nada de ti. Vuelvo a beber hasta desmayame, no pruebo bocado hasta que se que mi estómago exige forzosamente algo de comida. Necesito urgentemente saber que estas bien para que yo pueda vivir un poco más. Me veo patético a la vista de todos, lo se y no me importa, de todos modos se que ellos no sienten lo que estoy sintiendo yo. Vuelvo a encerrarme en mi trabajo, volviéndome un adicto a ello, entro más temprano y soy el último en salir del edificio. Eso es lo único que me mantiene alejado de mi loca imaginación pensando en que podrías estar haciendo. Siento que cada día muero más rápido, viendo de forma positiva que solamente así dejaría de sufrir.

**Quiero mirar el cielo contigo y contar juntos las estrellas  
Créeme, si pienso que te pierdo, todo se derrumba  
Y si te pierdo quiero que pongan tu nombre en la esquela de mi tumba**

Quiero que pueda sentirme como la siento yo al cerrar los ojos, quiero que siga sintiendo todas las caricias que le he dado como sí las hubiera grabado permanentemente en su piel. Quiero que admire la noche del mismo modo en el que yo lo hago imaginando todo lo que quisimos vivir a lado del otro. Me imagino sus enormes ojos observándome desde la obscuridad que trae la noche, abrazando a la cuidad. El resplandor de la luna lo comparo con el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa cuando estaba a mi lado. Me he vuelto un romántico frustrado sabiendo que nadie más puede hacerme sentir lo que ella me hace sentir. Necesito tenerle a mi lado, es el único remedio que tengo de estas estupideces. Vuelvo a mis días de escritor, un pasatiempo que solo ella sabía que tenía, siempre me había dado ánimos para publicarlos aunque fuera en la red. Sabía que no me atrevía, escribo cada cosa que cruza en mi mente haciendo historias que superan el drama de Shakespeare; las leo reprochándome, sabiendo que todo lo que hago no tiene ningún sentido. Estoy realmente jodido, ¿o hay otra palabra que describa como me siento?

**Siénteme, aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro  
Si miras la luna por las noches puede que veas mi rostro**

Estoy vuelto histérico, no que se más puedo pensar. Mi imaginación vuela como lo ha hecho siempre, me imagino que esta en brazos de otro; olvidado todo lo que vivimos juntos. Esto me esta matando, parezco un león enjaulado; me he vuelto más uranio, quiero saber lo que sea de ella. Aunque sea que me diga que no me ha olvidado, que todavía me quiere. Le mando un correo electrónico es algo vago y se nota que estoy molesto. Lo mando sabiendo que pase lo que pase me lo llegará a contestar. Me dedico al trabajo dejando que el mundo siga su curso mientras yo me dedico a la única cosa que puedo hacer. Varios de nuestros amigos se me han acercado para saber por lo menos como estoy, no los recibo ni siquiera los atiendo; no quiero ver a nadie que me recuerde a ella. Se que eso les molesta pero deben entenderme, no estoy en condiciones; se que estos cinco meses que han pasado ya es normal que la empiece a olvidar, pero me niego a hacerlo real, ella es única en este mundo, mi mundo. No quiero encontrar a otra persona que intente ocupar su lugar, tiene que saber que ella es la unica que quiero a mi lado. La distancia se me haría nula con sólo saber algo de ella; poder ver por un momento su mirada su hermoso rostro sonriendo mientras conversamos.

Llego a casa, estoy agotado; no tengo energías suficientes para que me rinda el día. Abro el refrigerador mientras busco algo de comer, se que no será mucho; no tengo apetito. Saco algunas carnes frías para ponerlas en el plato, no pienso comer en la cocina, voy a la habitación la abro y no puedo cree que su olor siga ahí impregnado. Respiro profundamente sabiendo que hago que mi imaginación empiece a trabajar de forma impresionante. Puedo sentir sus brazos y sus manos acariciándome la espalda mientras se aprieta contra mi, siento sus pechos contra el mío, mientras su respiración choca con mi pecho. Siento la suavidad de su cabello, bajo la cabeza para poder seguir oliendo ese hermoso aroma a flores. Respiro entrecortadamente, intento abrazarle pero sólo me encuentro con mi abdomen. Abro los ojos sorprendió, todo se sentía tan real. Golpeo la pared lastimándome los nudillos, me volteo a ver la mano indiferentemente mientras veo como sangra un poco. Me tiro en la cama, dejo el plato a un lado en la mesa de noche, se me quitó el poco apetito que tenía. Muero por estar a su lado, quiero poder abrazarle y poder abrigarme con su calor en esta fría noche. Poco a poco voy comiendo lo que tenía en el plato, el apetito me vuelve a aparecer, siendo aun así escasa. Abro la portátil, estoy aburrido, abrió el correo y aprecio el único mensaje que me alegra tener, es el suyo. Lo abro y me siento como un completo imbécil, me pide una disculpa; el trabajo le ha mantenido ocupada de un lado al otro. Me vuelve a recitar todo aquello que siente por mi, muere por volver a verme; sonrió como un estúpido mientras lo sigo leyendo, nada ha cambiado entre los dos. Le quiero, le vuelvo a escribir pidiéndole perdón, yo también quiero verla, quiero abrazarla y besarle el resto de la eternidad. Me siento un poco mejor mientras lo voy escribiendo y recordando sus palabras; esas palabras que logran hacer que mi corazón lata como desquiciado, me vuelvo a sentir vivo.

**Mi felicidad esta en la palma de tu mano  
Si la dejas caer me hundire entre la arena de este desierto  
Harto, harto de pegar a la pared manchandome de sangre  
Te juro que luchare para estar juntos aunque sea tarde**

Hoy es el trágico día en el que se cumple un año, no puedo creer que tan poco tiempo ha pasado, siento que llevo una vida sin ella a mi lado. Tomo las llaves de mi automóvil, recuerdo cuando me hizo comprarlo ya que estaba en contra de mi motocicleta. Ahora se la razón de ello. No le había comentado pero había salido con ella algunos meses atrás, no estaba pensando en nada mientras andaba conduciendo. Tuve un accidente, destrozando mi preciosa motocicleta y causándome algunas heridas, teniendo como consecuencia el romperme el brazo y un esguince en la pierna, se que se pondría histérica si se lo comentaba; de todos modos no le dije a nadie conocido. El único que había llegado saber era mi tío, sabiendo que no quería preocupar a nadie con mis tonterías. Claro que por su parte me dio una reprimenda sabiendo que yo lo preocupaba, se ocupó de que todo pasara desapercibido por todos. Fueron tres semanas que pase encerrado en mi departamento para no tener problemas. Conduje siendo sólo acompañado de mis pensamientos, la extraño cada día un poco más, siento que ya no me es suficiente el hablar por lo menos una vez a la semana con ella; quiero verle, sentirte a lado mío. Quiero poder volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo combinando se con el mío, quiero oírle volver a susurrar mi nombre, quiero que sienta cada caricia mía que ha perdido, todas aquella que he querido darle en todo este tiempo; quiero besar cada parte de su cuerpo y poder volverlo a reclamar como mío, dejarle algunas marcas de amor mientras se estremeces debajo de mi. Lloro, lloro como sí se acabarás de ir, las gotas saladas bañan mis mejillas haciendo que se me nuble la vista, intento controlarme sabiendo que otro accidente más sería el colmo. Llego al departamento, y afortunadamente ha obscurecido, tomo mi saco y entro al complejo. Volvería a hacer lo mismo, subo el elevador hasta nuestro piso, comeré de algo que me hayan traído sin siquiera ponerme a investigar que demonios es. Me siento en la sala, no quiero volver a la habitación, he dejado de entrar en ella desde hace tiempo, no soporto seguir oliendo su perfume que sigue impregnado, es más fuerte que yo; he sacado mi ropa de ahí, duermo en el cuarto que teníamos para invitados. Duermo como siempre muy poco, un par de horas cuando mucho, es lo único que puedo antes de empezar a soñarle; me despierto cuando se que pronto aparecerá en mis sueños. Es en el único momento en el que puedo estar feliz, los demás estoy extrañandole reprochándome todo esto, quiero irle a buscar, más se que es imposible, por el momento no puedo hacerlo.

**Yo lloro  
Yo lloro  
Y golpeo a nada  
Solo yo  
Solo yo  
Y mi balada de rayadas  
Yo solo  
Yo solo  
Ando en este camino  
Una hora al dia soy feliz las 23 restantes me deprimo**

Rebusco, cosas que siempre pensó que había tirado; más jamás le había dicho que las mantenía guardadas como mi mayor tesoro. Estaban guardadas en una caja de sea zapatos, escondida en un lugar que sabía que ella jamás imaginaria. La saco de su escondite, el polvo la cubre siendo testigo que no la he sacado en mucho tiempo; me siento en el piso, sacudo el polvo viendo como aquellas pequeñas partículas se esparcen el el aire. Abro la tapa siendo invadido por mil y un hojas de papel. Saco una a una leyendo esas cartas que me escribía cada vez que le nacían, esas cartas, llenas de amor, vuelvo a soltar lágrimas como un total imbécil, las aprieto mientras intentó calmarme, sabiendo que no lo voy a lograr. Saco uno de tus regalos, era algo insignificante en ese entonces, ahora no tienes idea de cuanto lo atesoro. Un simple dibujo es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa sincera en este mar de dolor en el que me hallo como un naufrago. Tomo aquella caja y la llevo conmigo a la habitación, quiero tenerla a mi lado esté día, siento que así le tengo un poco más cerca; me he vuelto totalmente vulnerable, y patético ante todo. La dejo en la pequeña mesa, quiero observarla y recordar aquellas hermosas palabras que me escribió y me dijo alguna vez. Me preparo para mi pequeño momento de felicidad, quiero esta vez poder soñarle sin tener miedo de despertarme, el día de hoy quiero hablar con ella en sueños; poder tocarle aunque se de esa manera, poder besarle e imaginar que no es solamente una ilusión, poder decirle que la amo a pesar que no me pueda escuchar.

**Escondo un dibujo de un corazon mal pintado  
Con tu nombre con mi nombre y un te quiero medio borrado  
Con la mina del lapiz marcada en cada trazo  
Dibujada con fuerza como nuestro prometido abrazo (x2)**

Cada día le necesito más, necesito saber que piensa lo mismo. He guardado una nueva fotografía suya en mi billetera, he desgastado bastantes; no me importa, con saber que me puede acompañar a todos lados de esa manera. Le guardo con sumo cuidado, la he sacado en un pequeño momento en el que tengo para estar sólo, susurro su nombre de forma que solamente yo pueda escucharlo. He hablado con ella sabiendo que he estado esforzándome para ir a verle, esta igualmente emocionada que yo; ambos estamos contando los días esperando que ese día llegue. Quiero poder irme ya; para poder salir de este lugar y irle a buscar. Se qué algún día llegará aquel ansiado encuentro. Quiero que ella y yo estemos siempre juntos, sin que algo nos pueda volver a separar. Todavía no tenemos idea de cuando podrá ser pero sabemos que es más pronto que ayer, me cuenta semana por semana todo lo que ha hecho en ese lapso; me doy cuenta de que es feliz haciendo lo que hace, me alegro por ello, se que eso es lo que siempre había esperado conseguir. Se que esta extrañándome, puedo leer entre líneas que se siente incompleta; no puedo soportar que se sientas así; con todo el cariño del mundo le saco adelante sabiendo que los dos podemos seguir viviendo, sabiendo que de todos modos algún día estaremos juntos. Se qué llora al escribirme todo aquello, no tiene idea de cuanto me gustaría poder despejar de sus mejillas esas lágrimas, o por lo menos quiero poder llorar con ella mientras los dos nos consolamos. Me siento impotente, soy un desgraciado que deja que sufra sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada.

**Cuando estoy sin ti, te necesito  
Pienso tu nombre en silencio pero por dentro lo grito  
Quiero tenerte cerca y no quiero mas discusiones  
No quiero, joder, no quiero que mis ojos lloren**

Me vuelvo loco al saber que pronto será su cumpleaños, se que el regalo que le iba a dar ahora es imposible; no se que es lo que pueda llegar a pasar entre los dos. Es demasiado arriesgado, guardo ese pequeño paquete junto con sus cartas, se que cuando se de la oportunidad se lo podré dar. Me dice que ha hecho amigos, personas que le han estado apoyando, me alegro, pero a veces me entra terror; puede que haya alguien que quiera con ella algo más que una simple amistad. Tengo miedo de que pueda llegar a aceptar a alguien nuevo a su vida, al fin y al cabo fui yo su primer y único novio hasta ahora ; conmigo aprendió todo lo que un relación implica dándome a mi los mejores años de mi existencia. No podría soportar que llegara ese día, aunque se que me dice que solamente son amigos; hay mucha diferencia y la distancia no me ayuda en nada. Intento hacer que no me salgan estos celos que nacen con ello, se que no lo hago muy bien; aquello le preocupa, me dice una y otra vez que no hay nada de que preocuparme, que solamente tiene ojos para mi, que su corazón solo siente lo que siente hacia mi, que me ama a pesar de esta distancia y del tiempo que ha pasado, dice que me ama cada día más, si es que eso podía ser posible.

La imagino en todos lados en los que puedo estar, le siento a mi lado todo el día, parece que cada vez parezco más enfermo, enfermo de no tenerla a mi lado. Se qué nunca he sido el hombre perfecto, como todos, tengo mis defectos. Me enojo con facilidad de vez en cuando, soy algo celoso, prepotente ya arrogante cuando me lo propongo. Sabe que no lo hago adrede; lo soy cuando se que algo que es mío puede ser usurpado si no lo cuido. Se qué he bajado a mis celos, me ha hecho sentirme seguro teniéndole a mi lado. Todo lo que hago es por ella, por ella y se que en este momento no estas a mi lado, le extraño de tantas formas que no creo que alguien más lo pueda entender.

**A veces me rayo porque le tengo miedo al fin  
Pero es que mire hacia donde mire solo te veo a ti  
No podria soportar que se terminara este cuento  
Se que no soy perfecto pero te juro que lo intento**

Quiero tenerle en mis brazos, poco a poco los siento cada vez más transparentes, parecería que todo esta siendo borrado de mi mente. Estoy atrapado en un mundo que no entiendo, le extraño. Necesito volver a sentirla, me hace falta su presencia para no empezar a pensar que solamente fue un sueño. Hay días a días, algunos le siento más cerca de lo que alguna vez pude haber sentido, otros; siento que te tengo lo suficientemente lejos como para perderte. ¿Cómo puede ser aquello posible? ¿Por qué a veces me siento en el paraíso y a veces en el mismísimo infierno? Dime, por favor quiero escucharla dándome una respuesta; como puedo interpretar todo lo que sucede en mi interior. Me duele el pecho al saber que no puedo saber aquello.

Los días van pasando y todo es lo mismo, tengo suerte de tener una foto suya; así sigo recordando lo perfecta que era para mi, era mi complemento, la que me podía completar, como si fuéramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas, solamente podía ser así con ella. Sigo recordándole aunque su calor lo vaya perdiendo poco a poco, temo que algún día pueda olvidar sus caricias, aquellas que me tocaban con suavidad, aquellas que salían de la nada haciéndome sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, esas que me hacían dormitar cuando las hacia largas y pausadas. Me hubiera gustado poder detener el tiempo para que no te hubieras alejado de mi lado, poder detener aquel abrazo congelándolo mientras el mundo siguiera girando; habernos congelado en el paso del tiempo para estar así el resto de la eternidad. Poder haber congelado aquel último beso, aquel que aún así no he podido borrar; esa suavidad y calor que no tiene comparación. Poder vivir de los besos que se que no me rechazaría. Sigo escribiendo como loco, es la única forma que se que puedo desahogarme, he vuelto a mis cuadernos dejándolos todos a un lado de mi cama, se van aplicando siendo de nuevo una colección. Todo es exactamente de lo mismo, todo el amor que puedo sentir; todo expresado para solamente una persona. El bolígrafo no deja el papel cuando empiezo a pensar en ella. Como sí la tinta no acabara relatando de diferentes maneras el mismo fin; poemas y novelas, todas esas ideas vuelven a surgir gracias a ella.

**Te quiero y por eso escribo estas lineas  
Lo reconozco eres tan perfecta que te tengo envidia  
Hay dias que floto y otros caigo de las nubes  
Porque cuando cojo el tren pienso en el tiempo y en porque no lo detuve**

No me importa demostrar cuanto le extraño, que todo mundo sepa cuento la amo, cuanto la extraño y cuanto deseo poder tenerla entre mis brazos. Si alguien me dijera que a cambio de todo puedo estar a tu lado, créeme que ni siquiera lo pienso; lo acepto inmediatamente sin preguntar. Todavía no tengo tiempo para ir a visitarte, las cosas en el trabajo se han vuelto realmente fastidiosas, a penas y todos tenemos tiempo para dormir, te lo he comentado hace poco. Se supone que después nos darán días libres, aquellos que planeo tomar para ir a verle. No puedo esperar para que llegue ese día; aquel día repondré todo aquello que no he podido darle en todo este tiempo, ha sido demasiado. Aquel anhelo que tengo desde aquel día, trabajo arduamente para merecer esos días como es debido. Mis colegas y yo vamos trabajando a todo lo que da, yendo de un lugar a otro por todo el edificio, creo que todo ello ha mejorado mi condición física. Quiero poder tener el tiempo suficiente como para reponer todo el que no hemos podido estar, quiero llenarle de promesas que algún día se que se podrán cumplir, llenarle de caricias y besos que han estado aguardando a tener su cercanía. Quiero demostrarle todo lo que la he extrañado, quiero que los dos nos embriaguemos del otro sin que nos importe nada más, quiero saciarme de la sed de sus labios, de la necesidad de sus caricias; del calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo. Volver a tenerla impregnada en mi cuerpo como la recuerdo. Quiero tenerla temblando y sonrojada por mis caricias, que susurre mi nombre al besar su cuerpo. Que ambos nos perdamos en el éxtasis mientras volvemos a convertirnos en uno, volver a hacerla mía, reclamar ese cuerpo marcándolo como mío mientras ella hace lo mismo con el mío. Volver a observarla dormir a mi lado plácidamente mientras la abrazo protectoramente por la cintura mientras su respiración me acaricia, para ambos perdernos en los dominios de Morfeo.

**Y que, y que importa, si ya no tengo orgullo  
Cambiaría mi vida por solo un segundo al lado tuyo  
Prometía elevarte a las nubes y bajarte la luna  
Te juro que a veces siento el no poder cumplir ninguna**

Despierto, como todos los días la misma rutina, salvó que se que falta poco para aquellos anhelados días, intentó no deprimiré se que falta menos, un año y medio ha pasado ya; y todo sigue igual, ambos seguimos contactándonos, se había molestado al saber que mi cumpleaños no lo había vuelto a festejar, sabía que a mi eso no me llama la atención desde mi niñez. En vez, volví a emborracharme, quiero poder estar a su lado; quería su compañía en aquel día; pero eso había sido imposible. Los días pasan mientras todavía esperó verle, el tiempo se me ha hecho eterno, mis segundos parecen minutos, siempre he estado esperando el volverle a ver, volverla a tocar.

He podido salir adelante, de alguna manera he sobrevivido a su ausencia. Me puedo ver en el espejo, he recuperado mi antigua figura, todavía me falta subir unos cuantos kilos; volví al gimnasio, para estar de nuevo en forma. Solamente mis ojeras siguen siendo muy notables, a causa ahora del trabajo. Nuestros amigos se sorprendieron cuando los invite al departamento, les pedí una disculpa por mi comportamiento de aquellos días. Afortunadamente no me tenían rencor y se arreglaron las cosas; a hemos salido todos un par de veces. Me he enterado de varias cosas que me perdí a lado de ellos, uno se había casado, otros esperaban a un pequeño o habían conocido a alguien. Me alegre mucho por ellos, era agradable saber que ellos habían seguido con su vida de forma alegre. Gracias a ellos pude salir de aquel hoyo en el que estaba metido, pero sabían que el estar sin ella para mi era imposible, era necesario para mi vida. Todos hemos madurado aún que no habíamos imaginado que aquello podría ser sabiendo la edad que tenemos.

**A veces el sol se va por miedo y se pone a llover  
Si te pierdo me muero de verdad sin ti no sabria que hacer  
No me imagino sin ti tampoco quiero imaginarlo  
Mi vida no tiene valor sin tu corazon a mi lado  
Un segundo sin ti para mi es una eternidad**

La abrazo, la beso, la mimo en sueños. Se que es el único lugar en la que la puedo tener a mi lado. Me despierto sonriendo aunque se me oscurece la mirada con el paso del tiempo. Es parte de mi vida, la única que sigue haciendo que siga adelante. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que la hecho de menos, lo mucho que me muero porque este a mi lado. Es la única que me hace estar en el cielo solo por ver su hermosa sonrisa o su hermoso rostro. La extraño, quiero poder seguir estando a su lado. Nuestros amigos y yo salimos, me intentan convencer que salga con alguien más, saben que por más que me insista no lo haré; yo la amo a ella y sólo con ella quiero estar.

Pasan los días y yo sigo igual; convivo un poco más sabiendo que de todos modos algo me falta, sonrió de vez en cuando. Me han ascendido en el trabajo, creo que ha sido la única ventaja que he tenido al dedicarme bastante en el trabajo. Me molesta el saber que eso me da más trabajo que antes. Me pongo en contacto con ella, sonríe, puedo pasar mi vida entera viéndola. Puedo sentir como la distancia se acorta, como si sólo estuviéramos a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, aunque sabemos que son muchos más de lo que imaginamos. Es la única parte del día en la que me gustaría que los minutos fueran horas, que no transcurrieran tan rápido como lo hacen. Nos despedimos con dos simples palabras, las únicas que me gusta escuchar únicamente de sus labios, las únicas que me alegran el día. Apago la computadora y voy a dormir pensando en ella.

**Tu eres parte de mi, las alas que me ayudan a volar  
No puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que te hecho de menos  
En nuestra historia de 2 jamas nos podrán los celos  
Y el tiempo que pasa lento cual amarga infancia  
Quiero estar contigo sin tener que nombrar la distancia  
A veces sueño en un lugar que quiza ni siquiera existe  
Pero ire contigo a ese lugar en el que no volvamos a estar tristes**

Sigo trabajando, la misma rutina de siempre; por algún motivo mis padres me visitan en el departamento. Me he impresionado bastante, hablamos rápido, han pedido perdón por todo lo que paso hace años, saben que no los culpaba y no había nada que perdonar. Me han preguntado por ella, me tenso; ¿no sabía que supieran que te habías ido? No les comentó mucho, al fin y al cabo nunca había sido muy abierto con ellos en respecto a mi vida. Me invitan a cenar, acepto, más por cortesía que por voluntad; creo que es lago tarde para poder crear esos lasos que nunca formamos. Salimos, se que será algo muy aburrido, cenamos en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, demasiada clase para mi gusto. Había pedido lo más sencillo que había logrado encontrar en la carta, seguimos con la charla, no es muy entretenida; ellos preguntando algunas cuantas cosas del trabajo y de mi vida, les contesto casualmente y con respuestas cortas, para hacer algo productivo yo les hago varias preguntas, su vida, su empresa, sus negocios. Igualmente son cosas vagas y respuestas cortas. Creo que lo único que se pudo llevar esta conversación fue un poco de contacto que no tuvimos en mi crecimiento acercándonos un poco a los tres. Agradecí la cena disculpándome de que debía dormir ya que trabajaba temprano, como agradecimiento pague la cena. Nos despedimos cada uno tomando diferentes caminos, como me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera ahí; pude recordar como me pedía intentar acercarme a ellos aunque yo me rehusaba. Sabría que ella se alegraría por lo que había pasado esta noche, se que aquello le hubiera sacado una hermosa sonrisa. Dios mío, cuanto la extraño.

**Yo lloro  
Yo lloro  
Y golpeo a nada  
Solo yo  
Solo yo  
Y mi balada de rayada  
Yo solo  
Yo solo  
Ando en este camino  
Una hora al dia soy feliz las 23 restantes me deprimo**

Saco su fotografía como puedo la abrazo, es demasiado pequeña como para hacerlo en verdad. La beso como un adolescente enamorado, puede que todavía te ame de esa manera. Soy un loco enamorado. La busco en sueños, es la única forma en la que me siento completo, aunque sólo sea por unos cuantos minutos o una hora, es el momento más feliz de día. Así puedo sonreír, una sonrisa sincera sin mascaras. Me despierto, todavía tengo su fotografía en mi mano, la guardo en la billetera, abro nuevamente la caja que tengo debajo de la cama; quiero llevarme tus palabras escritas en mi mente el día entero. Observo tus pequeños dibujos, guardo uno de ellos junto a tu fotografía. Me alisto y salgo al trabajo. Lo mismo de todos los días, demasiado papeleo; me satura, a medio día voy por un emparedado a la cafetería y vuelvo a subir, se supone que debo de terminar todo eso aquel día, no tengo nada que hacer así que me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo; mi secretaria entra, es molesto la forma en la que se me acerca. Respiro profundamente mientras escucho lo que me tiene que decir, no la volteo a ver pero puedo sentir como se me acerca más; con voz fría y estricta le pido que se retire tiene que entender que no estoy interesada en ella y la forma en la que se ofrece es tan denigrante. Me hace caso sorprendida por lo que le digo, debe de entender que lleva demasiado tiempo intentándolo. Suspiro y sigo con el trabajo.

**Escondo un dibujo de un corazon mal pintado **

**Con tu nombre con mi nombre y un te quiero medio borrado **

**Con la mina del lapiz marcada en cada trazo **

**Dibujada con fuerza como nuestro prometido abrazo (x2)**

Por fin llego aquellos ansiados días, puedo ir a verte, como loco preparo el viaje; guardo mis cosas, algo de ropa, y dos o tres cosas que son indispensables. La he contactado le he dicho que puedo ir a verla. Ahora no se quien esta más emocionado, si ella o yo. Estando en el aeropuerto empiezo a contar los minutos, se que falta poco para poder tenerla entre mis brazos. Parezco un niño que viaja por primera vez solo, empiezan a aparecer de nuevo los tics que había empezado a desaparecer, empiezo a tronarme de nuevo los dedos, eso me hace recordar cuanto odiabas eso; empezó a volver a hacer temblar mis piernas , como si volviera a tocar la batería. Ansioso espero hasta que escucho una voz que anuncia que podemos abordar, falta menos para verle, entro al avión siendo el último pasajero en entrar, se que sólo es cuestión de horas para volvernos a ver. No puedo dormir, estas ansias me vuelven loco y me mantienen más despierto que nunca. Así qué para que el tiempo pase más rápido leo el libro que conseguí tomar, me alegra eso de que el aeropuerto tenga varias tiendas en las que puedas perder el tiempo. Empezó a leer transportándome a aquel mundo que el autor ha inventado, me profundizo en los personajes desando poder saber que es lo que les depara, saber si se quedarán juntos o no. Me alegra el tener el ritmo de lectura que tengo, se que así no pierdo ningún detalle, mucho piensan que pierdo todo tipo de detalle cuando es todo lo contrario; soy más meticuloso que cualquiera que pueda leer a la misma velocidad que yo.

Me pongo nervioso al saber que estamos a punto de aterrizar, estas seis horas de viaje pasaron volando. Vuelvo a abrocharme el cinturón mientras me aferro al libro; habíamos quedado de vernos en el aeropuerto. Me había negado pero ella siguió insistiendo haciendo que me convenciera, quería verme inmediatamente cuando llegara. Veo como la ciudad empieza a aparecer, es más grande de lo que había esperado. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada, pareciendo que quiero sudar, me froto las manos en los pantalones, siento las manos como sí fueran hielo derritiéndose. Espero a que todos bajen, se que yo me voy a volver un completo estúpido; siento mis piernas como si fueran gelatina, que en cualquier momento puedo llegar a tropezar. Tomo mi maleta de mano, respiro profundamente una vez más dándome fuerzas, esto era lo que habíamos esperado y despeja de tanto tiempo lo habíamos logrado. Camino con paso decidido necesito salir rápidamente de aquel pequeño espacio.

**No salgas de tu mundo, solo dejame entrar en el  
Cualquier sentimiento se queda corto plasmado en papel  
Al menos los que yo siento hacia ti  
No estar contigo para mi seria no existir, no ser feliz**

Salgo de la terminal, paso como todo pasajero normal, doy mi pasaporte; puedo pasar sin ningún problema. Voy a buscar mi maleta,pero antes de poder llegar, sentí como alguien me abrazaba. Me sobresalte, que te abracen por la espalda cuando estas desprevenido es algo molesto. Me di la vuelta y quede impactado; ahí estaba ella viéndome sonrojada mientras me abrazaba más. Poco a poco yo empece a rodear su cintura, el habérmela imaginado todo este tiempo a mi lado me hacia dudar, creía de nuevo estar ilusionando; peor al tocarla y ver que no se desvanecía, sonreí. Por fin no encontrábamos, había sido demasiado tiempo estando separados. La apreté contra mi cuerpo mientras sentía su calor. Como pude busque sus labios, moría por sentirlos de nuevo sobre los míos. Afortunadamente ella también ansiaba lo mismo, no tardamos en unir nuestros labios, con el simple roce pude sentir como volvía a vivir, todo aquello que me había faltado me llenaba. Nos importo poco estar en un lugar público, queríamos demostrarnos todo lo que nos habíamos extrañado; pude sentir como su corazón latía frenéticamente, sabía que el mío estaba igual que el suyo. Nos separamos a falta de aire, siendo recibidos por una enorme sonrisa de parte de ambos. Suelto un suspiro, siendo sorprendido sabiendo que no ha sido como los que me han estado acompañando todo este tiempo; es uno lleno de alegría y amor.

Nos separamos para sólo para tomarnos de la mano, debo ir por mi equipaje; al ir caminando abrazas mi brazo. Sonrió estúpidamente, por fin toda esta espera ha válido la pena. La tengo a mi lado sin que algo nos perturbe, empieza a hablar y me vuelve a hipnotizar. La escucho atentamente mientras vamos caminando; se que muchos la voltean a ver, no son ciegos y se que provoco la envidia de muchos otros. Se que soy el más afortunado por tenerle a mi lado. Rápidamente vamos por mis cosas, me ayuda a buscarla entre tantas parecidas. Al tomarla rápidamente salimos del aeropuerto.

**Estamos hechos para estar juntos no separados  
Siento ser un rayado, pero soy un rayado enamorado  
Separa nuestros corazones, veras que dejan de latir  
Mi mundo esta contigo y yo pienso estar hasta el fin**

Me muestra la cuidad, es realmente hermosa; ahora entiendo el porque de lo que decía, esta cuidad no tiene comparación. Me divierto a ver lo hermosa y feliz que esta, puedo ver su admiración por la cuidad y el tenerme a su lado la completa; se como se siente, yo estoy igual que ella. Volvernos a su automóvil, quiere enseñarme un lugar especial para ella, no tengo idea de que se trata ya que a veces no puedo leer lo que su linda cabeza está pensando así que esperó a ver que es lo que se le puede ocurrir. Te sonrió mientras empezamos el viaje, ha puesto la radio mientras suavemente empieza a cantar la canción que suena; extrañaba ello, extrañaba todo lo que ella hacia. Viajamos demasiado tiempo, pero aquello parece que es poco, el tiempo con ella es sumamente rápido. Se detiene, parece algo nerviosa y no se porque, ambos bajamos del automóvil mientras yo estaba algo curioso.

Caminamos por un sendero, era algo largo pero eso hacia que mi curiosidad estuviera al máximo, me imaginaba varias cosas; todo relacionado con aquel amor que nos tenemos. Se detuvo después de un hora más o menos, estaba sumamente cansado; ¿desde cuándo ella tenía mejor condición que yo? La voltee a ver curioso y me pidió que mirar a hacía el frente. Ahora entendía todo, ahí ello alto de una colina éramos capaces de admirar la cuidad en plena noche. La abrace fuertemente haciendo que escondiera su cara en mi pecho, ahora ambos estábamos completos, podía escuchar su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el mío. Su respiración volviéndose igual de irregular a la mía; oculte mi rostro en su cabello mientras intentaba abrazarla más fuerte, parecía que ambos queríamos formar parte del otro poder fundiremos y no volvernos a separar. La separo un poco, quiero volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, es una gran necesidad para mi; de nuevo vuelvo a embragarme con el sabor de sus labios, del sabor de nuestros alientos cuando se mezclan, el de cuando su lengua y la mía se encuentran danzando junto a la otra.

Nos separamos, necesito volver a sentir su piel tocando la mía, puede ver en sus ojos como ella piensa lo mismo. Bajamos para volver al automóvil, aún que haya sido un viaje largo estoy más despierto que lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Conduce lentamente, como si quisiera pasar más tiempo conmigo, sabe que no me iría a otro lado si no fuera con ella. Contemplo el edificio en donde ella vive, no es algo del otro mundo a simple vista, tomo mis maletas del porta equipajes y la sigo. No estoy consciente de cuantos pisos subimos, sigo hipnotizado como la primera vez que la vi, la sigo como un pequeño cordero uno que no sabe que es lo que pasará pero al fin y al cabo no retrocede. Rápidamente abre la puerta de su departamento y enciende la luz; me asombro por lo que veo es bastante más grande de lo que es el otro y más que nada al ver que lo ha arreglado como el anterior. Tiro mis maletas, no puedo soportarlo más, cierro la puerta con el pie y la alzo en brazos. La he sorprendido, me apodero de sus labios mientras intentó quitarle la sudadera, ella igualmente intenta quitarme la chaqueta. Las aventamos al piso, aquello me daba acceso total a su cuello, no dudo un instante para bajar mis labios para allá, escucho como suspira mientras enreda sus piernas en mi cintura y juega con mi cabello, con algo de trabajo para hablar me dice donde esta su habitación. Le respondo que la he escuchado succionando la parte mas sensible de su cuello haciendo que ahogara un gemido. Rápidamente sigo sus instrucciones mientras empiezo a a subir su camiseta, pudo sentir como empezó a temblar al sentir mis manos sobre su espalda. Ya con algo de maestría se sacó la prenda, mientras la colocaba en la cama. Me le quede viendo estúpidamente con ese hermoso cuerpo que tenía a mi entera disposición.

Evita mi mirada, siempre se ha sentido incómoda cuando la volteo a ver de esa manera. Me quite la camisa antes de colocarme encima de ella, quiero ir despacio, rememorizar cada parte de su cuerpo con mis labios y mis manos. Marcar cada parte de su piel. Me estremecí cuando sentí sus brazos acariciando mi espalda recorriendola lentamente; tomo su rostro entre mis manos y volví a besarla. La moví un poco haciendo que abriera un poco las piernas para colocarme entre ellas. Empece a descender, dejando sus labios para dirigirme a su mejilla, su barbilla hasta llegar despacio hasta la base de su cuello. Sonreí al escuchar como suspiraba mi nombre mientras metía mis manos entre ella y el colchón; rápidamente le quite el seguro del sostén y lo sacaba por un lado, me fascinaba que siempre usara uno sin tirantes. Sigo besando su cuello mientras tomo sus pechos en mis manos, los acariciaba lentamente mientras ella me rasguñaba la espalda. Vuelto a subir a sus labios no sin antes verla a los ojos, me sorprendo por lo que veo; pequeñas lágrimas están atrapadas en tus pestañas. Me aparto de ella para sentarme a un lado, no entiendo lo que esta pasando; pensé que ,todo había estado bien entre los dos. Ambos estamos callados, no podía voltearla a ver.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

-Yo tendría que pregúntate eso.-dije sin mucho ánimo.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo al abrazarme.

-Estas llorando.-dije mientras movía la cabeza hacían donde tenia la suya y quitaba una de sus lágrimas.-¿Qué tienes?-

**Necesitaba que supieras que eres todo para mi  
Porque nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tu me haces sentir  
Y si, son sensaciones unicas solo tu puedes  
Hacer que me sienta especial con solo tenerte**

-Amor.-dijo tomado mi rostro entre sus manos.-Me encanta cuando no sabes interpretar mis gestos, han sido lágrimas de felicidad, felicidad de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado.-me beso mientras volvía a jalarme para estar de nuevo sobre ella.

Bajamos nuestras manos hacia los pantalones, los desabotonamos y bajamos lentamente cada uno el cierre del otro. Lentamente los vamos bajando acariciando cada parte de piel que empieza a estar expuesta. Corrientes eléctricas nos recorrían a cada uno empezando desde la parte que acariciaba el otro. Ambos quedamos en ropa interior, la puse de pie para abrir la cama, tome su pequeña pantaletas, sintiendo como de nuevo volvía a estremecerse. Fue bajando junto con la aquella prenda quería volver a admirar cada centímetro de su piel sin pudor alguno, bese uno de sus muslos mientras terminaba de quitarle la prenda para después subir lentamente besando y acariciando cada parte que se ponía en mi camino. La vuelvo a tomar en brazos quiero ocultar su desnudez, esa imagen sólo tiene que ser para mi, ni siquiera quiero que la noche la vea de esa manera. La beso, mientras ella me quita los bóxers, nos perdemos ente las sábanas mientras seguimos acariciándonos. Lentamente y poco a poco ella abría las piernas mientras me acomodaba entre ellas. Le sonreí mientras poco a poco me iba uniendo en ella haciéndola mía una vez más. Ambos suspiramos estábamos en Valhalla, era el paraíso. Empezamos a movernos siguiendo un lento compás, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba; sentía sus manos descender lentamente por mi espalda para subir de nuevo por mi pecho. Seguía besando todo lo que podía alcanzar mientras mis manos seguían recorriendo aquel cuerpo. Ambos sentíamos como nos fundíamos, no solamente en cuerpo, también lo hacíamos en alma. Nos entregamos al placer aquella noche susurrando el nombre de la persona que amábamos.

Pasamos dos semanas juntos, de vez en cuando la acompañaba a su trabajo, o llegaba cuando ella acababa. Salíamos a cenar, pasear, cualquier cosa para estar juntos. Éramos felices. El poder despertar al lado del otro, poder abrazarla, besarla y tocarla; tenerla para mi nuevamente. Todo había sido perfecto pero sabíamos que esos días eran pocos, ya debía regresar; veo como su rostro se obscurece, la tengo sentada en mi regazo, es nuestra última noche juntos. Quiere que me quede a su lado pero sabe que es imposible. Intento alegrarla no quiero que este así, juego con su cabello mientras hablo con ella, se que no dormiremos. Llora en mi pecho, me pide que me quede más tiempo sabiendo que no puedo hacerlo, dejo que se desahogue le hace falta. Nos extrañaremos, peor hemos pasado los mejores momentos en estas semanas. Podemos saber que nuestro amor supera esta distancia como poder superar cualquier otro obstáculo que intente interponerse.

**Lucho contra el tiempo pero el tiempo se agota  
A veces creo que vivo en un mundo lleno de ilusiones rotas  
Cuando fui a verte hago cuenta atras para que las horas pasen  
Y momentos antes de verte las ilusiones se deshacen**

Ha amanecido y ella ha podido dormir un poco, he estado toda la noche abrazándola. Su rostro muestra sus ojeras, están un poco hinchados por todas las lágrimas que ha soltado. Ambos nos preparamos para salir, ella intenta sonreír sabiendo que no lo puede ocultar. Llegamos al aeropuerto suspira, se que no quiere acompañarme, le resultaría más difícil de lo que aparenta. Le volteo suavemente el rostro y le doy el último beso, el último en ese momento, mucho más apasionado que cualquiera que le había dado antes. Quiero que entienda que no hay otra mujer para mi que ella. Acaricio su mejilla mientras me despido, no quiero hacer aquello más difícil. Abro la puerta y antes de salir puede escuchar como me dice "te quiero", sonrió, sabe que yo pienso igual que ella. No quiero demorarme más esto se esta volviendo más complicado. Tomo mis maletas de la parte trasera y entro al edificio; suelto una solitaria lágrima que es la única capaz de expresar lo que esta partida significa para mi.

Llego a mi departamento, suspiro; se que ambos estamos mal. Nos extrañamos más que quisimos admitir, me desmorono, mi fuerza se va, intentó no deprimiré demasiado. Atesoro cada uno de los segundos que pase a tu lado. Voy rápidamente a mi habitación quiero poder dormir, quiero dormir con la misma sonrisa con la que he dormido estas últimas semanas, dormir con su rostro en mi mente; quiero volver a sentir sus caricias, no quiero volver a olerle.

**No sabes cuanta rabia contengo, me entran ganas de vomitar  
Cuando discutimos ya nisiquiera me quieres hablar  
Prefiero un te quiero de ti que mil te quieros de otras bocas  
Porque cuando lo dices mi corazon bombea tan fuerte que se descoloca**

Han pasado un par de años y me he llevado una gran sorpresa, me han dicho que abrirán una sucursal de la empresa en donde ella se ha ido; más que nada, me han dicho que quieren que vaya para allá. Sin rechistar he aceptado, ni loco pienso decir que no. Se lo comunicó al amor de mi vida, ella se emociona. Sigue esperándome como lo ha hecho todos estos años, hemos logrado sobrevivir con una relación a distancia por cuatro largos años; no podemos estar separados el uno del otro. Voy rapidamente a mi habitación abro la caja y saco aquel regalo que tenia todo ese tiempo guardado, regreso y la pongo a un lado de la portatil, era tiempo de dárselo. Sabía que no es la manera más romántica para pedirlo, pero ya no puedo esperar más, le pido que se casé conmigo; gracias a la red le enseño aquel regalo que le iba a dar tres años atrás; abro la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro dejando asomar su interior, un sencillo pero bonito anillo de compromiso de oro blanco. Ella llora de alegría mientras me dice que sí repetidas veces, sonrió y ella me corresponde mientras intenta limpiarse las lágrimas. Se emociona mucho, me manda varios besos que parece que puedo sentir en mi piel. Empieza a hablar de los preparativos, quiere que sea algo íntimo, con las personas más cercanas a ambos; eso me gusta de su persona, muy sencilla y tierna. Sonrió, si por ella fuera creería que quisiera que nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo el día siguiente; le escucho atentamente, yo también deseo que llegue ese día, ese día en que todos sabrán que por derecho es mía y que yo soy suyo, que nadie nos podrá separar.

Han pasado dos meses, y estoy de nuevo en aquella cuidad ahora para quedarme, agradezco que algunas de mis pertenencias hayan llegado aquí unos días antes. Salgo del aeropuerto ya que se a dónde me voy a dirigir, me dirigió a un hermoso futuro a lado de la mujer que amo, un futuro que nada podrá deshacer.

**Firme un pacto son satanas con este pincel  
Si alguna vez te vas mi amor mi alma se la llevara el  
Te dare, te dare lo que tu quieras  
La distancia no me importa si detras de los kilometros tu me esperas**


End file.
